Mystickers
These stickers can be placed on anything and anywhere. There are for example normal stickers with the elements; flame, ice, electric and light. There are people called Blazers that can place these stickers on body parts and then control the outflow of power in the mysticker. A normal person would get hurt by doing so. In the first chapter of the series a Blazer uses the rare arrow sticker and the ultra-rare dimension shift Mysticker together. The result is that where the arrow hits, the object or being is shift in a dimension. Amplifier stickers boost the power of any activated Mysticker on activation. List of Mystickers Ice:'Element-Common- Creates freezing effect, frost and can be made into different forms such as ice spikes and claws. '''Fire/Flame:'Element-Common- Creates a firing, burning or heating effect. 'Wind:'Element-Common- Creates winds that can be controlled. 'Electric:'Element-Common- Creates electricity. God Stand(Kandachi)-Rare- When placed on the body it produces a limitless amount of electricity. Used by Ginga than Daichi 'Light:'Element-Common- Creates a flashing light 'Healing:'Common-Multi-cure- When placed on a person it heals them almost completely, even if the person is knocked out. 'Healing:'Common-Recovery+50- When placed on a person it will recover most non-fatal wounds. Mystickers: Weapons 'Metal Ball:'Weapon-Unknown- Creates a metal ball, when the sticker is placed on the arm. 'Aphrodite:'Weapon-Unknown- Creates roses that can be used in various situations. Used by Tamaki 'Testarossa:'Weapon-Rare- Creates a large sword from the users hand that creates flames. Used by Shiroh 'Necromancer:'Weapon-Rare- It creates a large black broad sword that has the ability to steal the evil souls of others. Used by Kuroki 'Tamamayu:'Weapon-Ultra Rare- When placed on the arm, it transforms into a gauntlet that produces wires. Used by Daichi 'Arrow:'Weapon-Rare- When placed on the arm, it creates a bow that can shoot arrows. Used by Leron 'Jimmy:'Weapon-Rare/Ultra Rare- When placed on the arm, it creates an electric guitar. The attacks are based on the sound coming from the guitar. Also this special mysticker is the one to this point with the most abilities all from absorbing electricity to making a sound which can make the people affected into zombie like slaves. Used by Kaine 'Rock 'n' Rollcake:'Weapon-Unknown- A giant hammer-like mysticker; in truth, the mysticker is made up of two parts, the hammer-like roll and a large fork that is stabbed in the roll. Used by Yuyuka 'Gallatin:'Weapon-Unknown- Creates a white, broad sword. Used by Yaiba 'Valiant:'Weapon-Unknown- Transforms the arm in a hammer kind of weapon, that has brutal power on impact. Used by Shiroh Mystickers: Summonings 'Kabuki:'Summon-Rare- A Wind attribute mysticker that summons a swarm of mosquitoes that can be used for various purposes. Used by Danji 'Tengoku:'Summon-Rare- A book mysticker that when activated summons a large square book (humorously mistaken by some to be a jack-in-the-box). The book is completely sentient and can talk. One of its abilities include documenting and analyzing mystickers after having consumed a part of their product. Another ability is that it allows its user to draw a replica of a sealed creature it has already documented and summon it; the more accurate the drawing, the more powerful the summoned picture will be. Used by Misora 'Sleipnir:'Summon-Unknown- Summons a white, winged unicorn that can transport people on its back. Used by Yaiba Mystickers: Shape-shifting 'Vicious Cat:'Shape Shift-Rare- A shape-shifting mysticker that has three forms to it; the first two make the user look like a cat-human while the third form turns the user into a giant monster cat. Used by Neiru 'Tiger Jack:'Shape shift-Rare- Transforms the user into a tiger-humanoid. Power and speed increased. Used by Beast Mystickers: Supports 'Drive:'Support-Unknown- A mysticker that when activated raises the user's speed greatly. 'Visitor:'Summon-Unknown- Summons a fast regenerating creature with tentacled, mouthed hands. The creature targets and absorbs any blazers near it for their mental strength. It is used by Qilin Realm leaders to feed the Qilin Mystickers. 'Blast Plus:'Support-Unknown- Causes an explosion to whatever it touches. Used by Tenjik 'Danjuurou:'Support-Unknown- When added to the mysticker Kabuki, it allows the mosquitoes to combine into a single giant mosquito. Used by Danji 'Electromagnetic:'Support-Unknown- Disrupts usage of communication devices. 'XY:'Support-Unknown- Increases physical strength. Mystickers: Other 'Concentration Trainer:'Other-Unknown- Responds to the blazer's concentration power by emitting an aura. Used to help train a blazer's concentration control. 'Dimension Shift:'Other-Ultra rare- When placed on an object or person, it will be send to another dimension. Qilin Mystickers '''Black Kakutan: The user is allowed to manipulate shadows as well travel through them as long they it is connected. Used by Shuga. Blue Shouko: Allows the user create almost impossible to melt. It also allows the body of the user to freeze anything it touches as well anything that touches them. Used Akashikibu/Murasaki